


All that you can't leave behind

by rilina



Category: Princess Tutu
Genre: Gen, Post-Canon, Prompt Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-09-15
Updated: 2008-09-15
Packaged: 2017-10-05 09:01:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/39976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rilina/pseuds/rilina
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Some things you don't forget.</p>
            </blockquote>





	All that you can't leave behind

**Author's Note:**

  * For [octopedingenue](https://archiveofourown.org/users/octopedingenue/gifts).



> Set post-series. For the prompt "Princess Tutu! Rue and Fakir, family."

Fakir visits the castle one day to find Rue showing her daughter a new step in the gardens. Though he's there to speak with Mytho, he lingers for a moment, arrested by memories of school lessons, cat teachers, and endearingly awkward girls.

He's still watching when a stray noise startles a flock of birds from the trees, and for a moment their wings blot out the sun.

Rue freezes, and Fakir reaches for a sword he no longer carries. He only finds his pen. But the dark-haired girl keeps dancing, her serenity unbroken until she notices her mother has stopped counting the beat. Then she breaks form, sees Fakir, and runs to him, saying, "Uncle! Uncle! Have you brought me my story? I want to know what happens to the princess!"

The adults' eyes meet over her head as their panic drains away. "It never goes away," Rue whispers. "The fear."

Fakir returns his pen to his pocket. "We'd be forgetting too much if it did."


End file.
